My Book: My Part of Forever
by Izzy-Crazy-Girl666
Summary: It is about the future of Jacob and Renesmee after and a little before they get married. There will be more soon!
1. Trying On Dresses

My Part of Forever

By

Alexandra Knight

**This is my first book. Please comment and help me to make it better. It is a spin off of Twilight I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1. Trying On Dresses

"Rey hurry up!" Dad said impatiently.

"No" I replied. "I want to look perfect"

"Rey hurry up or we're going to be late to your and Jake's engagement party." Dad retorted.

"OK, OK. Don't you know how hard it is to pick out a wedding dress?

It has to be perfect."

"If its this hard to get the right dress just have Aunt Alice design your 'perfect' dress." he suggested

"Actually dad, that's not a bad idea. Thanks!" I replied.

" For you princess, anytime." he replied as I was giving him a big hug.

"Okay, lets go before we miss my party." I said. " Does Aunt Alice have my dress for the party?"

"Yes, don't worry everything is perfect. All our friends and family will be here for the party. The smell will be hard to stand though.' he added jokingly.

"Dad!" I wined. "Please, please, please, be nice to Jake's friends and family. You should be good and remember all the times they protected me and mommy."

"I know, I know. I was just joking." he clarified. "I didn't mean to upset you. I would never hurt you like that. I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Thanks. I'm thankful you are taking this so well. I mean you must have seen this coming, well Aunt Alice certainly did, but I know you are still prejudice about the werewolves."

3 3 3

Jake kissed me long and hard. I could think of nothing else. All the pressure of the wedding just disappeared.

"I love you Jake!" I said. "So much. Nothing can ever take that away."

"Trust me Nessie, I feel the same way. Maybe even more than you love me." Jake replied. He is the only one who calls me Nessie, my nickname as a child. (Since he was the one who gave me the nickname he can use it all he wants, I don;t mind.)

"Can't we get married now?" I asked. "I don't want to wait another second. I want you right here, right now."

"I wish, but no. The invitations have already been sent out with the date for July 22." he replied.

"Humph. That's not fair."

"Well life isn't fair, well actually for us life is fair. For example we get to be together forever, you will always have me to love and protect you."

"True. Okay, I cam wait."

"That's my girl!" he says. Then he very lightly kisses me on the lips.

Chapter 2. An Early Wedding Surprise!

"What exactly are we doing here?" I asked when we stopped outside a club in downtown Seattle.

"Rey, it's the night before your wedding." Aunt Alice reminded me. "We are having your bachelorette party here."

"WHAT? No, I don't want to go, You can't make me!" I said. Just like my mom, I didn't like parties. I guess it's hereditary.

"I bet we can. After all we are stronger than you are." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Mom please, I know you don't want to be here either."

"Well sweetie that is true, but I don't want to hurt your Aunt Alice's feelings." mom said.

"Okay, okay!" I said. "I'll go in, I'll try to have fun but I'm not making any promises."

"Good. Oh and BTW, Grandma Renee will be there so don't show her anything." Aunt Alice said.

"Okay, lets just go and get this over with." I sighed.

"At least try to show some enthusiasm, for me." Aunt Alice said.

"Fine . Lets go get our party on?"

"Much better." Aunt Rosalie said.

"I'm down with that." Aunt Alice said.

After hours of dancing I feel sick.

"Mom," I moaned. "I feel sick." I run straight for the bathroom and throw up noisily in the toilet.

"Sweetie are you all right?" mom asks worried.

"No." I moan. "I feel sick. Take me home please."

"Okay, lets go."

3 3 3

When I get home I take a pregnancy test. I know there is a chance that I'm pregnant. It was over a month ago that Jake and I... Well I won't go into details right now.

It's been three minutes. I check the test. Positive. Now I have a wedding surprise for Jake.

But how will he take it? Will he be excited or will he want to abort the baby?

What will the baby be like? More vampire or more werewolf?

What will happen if the Volturi find out? This has probably never happened before. Will we finally be able to rid the world of the Volturi if they go after me and the baby? Will the friends who helped protect me protect my baby? One thing I know for sure is that there is no way I'm going to let the Volturi take away my baby even if I have to fight them all by myself.

Chapter 3. The Big Day

I threw up again. I'm thinking about how I am going to make it through the wedding without getting sick.

"Rey, are you ready for your makeover? We only have so much time before the guests start to arrive." Aunt Alice asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll be right out." I replied.

"Okay. You'll be getting ready in my room. Come in when you're ready." She said.

"Okay." I replied. _This is going to be a long morning_,I thought, but worth it in the end.

What is Alice going to do with me?She can't do much with my hair since I got it cut chin length. What if she puts extensions in it? Ugh!

I go to Aunt Alice's room. The bathroom counter is full of make up. Different blushes, lipsticks and eye shadow containers.

"Mom," I called. "Are you helping with my make up and my hair or getting my dress on?"

"All three. Don't worry I think you'll look just fine in my dress. And I promise, I won't do too much with the make up. Aunt Alice just wants a repeat of mine and your father's wedding." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Aunt Alice can you go get my dad and bring him in here? I need to talk to him and my mom." I asked.

"Fine just don't take too long." She said. Aunt Alice left the room to go get dad. What are they going to say?

"Rey," my dad called. "What is it? What do you need?"

"I don't know how to begin." I said scared.

"Well tell us who it involves." Mom said.

"It involves me, Jake and someone else."

"Who is the someone else?"

"I don't know." I said. I crossed my arms over my stomach.

"Well what do you know?" mom asked.

"The someone else has been here for at least a month." I answered.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" my dad yelled. "Why did you do that?"

Oops I forgot dad could read my mind, I'm in big trouble now.

"Edward, Renesmee, what is going on?" mom asked.

"Well Bella, apparently, a month ago, Renesmee and Jacob had sex. She just found out last night she is pregnant." dad answered.

"What? Oh honey that's wonderful!" mom gushed.

"What, your not mad?" I asked.

"Well kind of, but not a whole lot." she replied. "I mean I can be a grandmother without aging. Wouldn't you like that?" she asked.

"Bella," dad said. "Are you seriously saying that it is okay that Rey is pregnant?"

"Well yeah. She is older than I was when I was pregnant with her." mom replied.

"True. Okay, Rey, when were you planning to tell Jacob your pregnant?" dad asked.

"Ummmm... I'm thinking at the reception. As a wedding gift, a surprise, you know?" I replied.

"But what will the baby be like? Half vampire, half werewolf? More vampire than werewolf? More werewolf than vampire? Neither?" dad asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm scared about what will happen if the Volturi find out about the baby." I said.

"Can you wrap this up and save the conversation for later? After rey gets ready?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Yeah. Hold on." I counted to ten. "Okay come in."

"I heard about the baby you know. The dress will be ruined if there is a baby bump. Is there a baby bump?" she asks as she comes in the room.

I look at my stomach and move my shirt out of the way. "Umm... No. At least I don't see one, yet."

"Well there's only one way to find out. Okay. Bella start on her make up."

After what seems like hours (though it was only one,) Aunt Alice says "Done. She looks perfect."

**This is only the first few chapters. It is a work in progress.**


	2. An Early Wedding Surprise

****AN: This is chapter 2****

An Early Wedding Surprise!

"What exactly are we doing here?" I asked when we stopped outside a club in downtown Seattle.

"Rey, it's the night before your wedding." Aunt Alice reminded me. "We are having your bachelorette party here."

"WHAT? No, I don't want to go, You can't make me!" I said. Just like my mom, I didn't like parties. I guess it's hereditary.

"I bet we can. After all we are stronger than you are." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Mom please, I know you don't want to be here either."

"Well sweetie that is true, but I don't want to hurt your Aunt Alice's feelings." mom said.

"Okay, okay!" I said. "I'll go in, I'll try to have fun but I'm not making any promises."

"Good. Oh and BTW, Grandma Renee will be there so don't show her anything." Aunt Alice said.

"Okay, lets just go and get this over with." I sighed.

"At least try to show some enthusiasm, for me." Aunt Alice said.

"Fine . Lets go get our party on?"

"Much better." Aunt Rosalie said.

"I'm down with that." Aunt Alice said.

After hours of dancing I feel sick.

"Mom," I moaned. "I feel sick." I run straight for the bathroom and throw up noisily in the toilet.

"Sweetie are you all right?" mom asks worried.

"No." I moan. "I feel sick. Take me home please."

"Okay, lets go."

3 3 3

When I get home I take a pregnancy test. I know there is a chance that I'm pregnant. It was over a month ago that Jake and I... Well I won't go into details right now.

It's been three minutes. I check the test. Positive. Now I have a wedding surprise for Jake.

But how will he take it? Will he be excited or will he want to abort the baby?

What will the baby be like? More vampire or more werewolf?

What will happen if the Volturi find out? This has probably never happened before. Will we finally be able to rid the world of the Volturi if they go after me and the baby? Will the friends who helped protect me protect my baby? One thing I know for sure is that there is no way I'm going to let the Volturi take away my baby even if I have to fight them all by myself.

****AN: Please rate, comment and give me new ideas about what should be in here!****


	3. The Big Day

The Big Day

I threw up again. I'm thinking about how I am going to make it through the wedding without getting sick.

"Rey, are you ready for your makeover? We only have so much time before the guests start to arrive." Aunt Alice asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll be right out." I replied.

"Okay. You'll be getting ready in my room. Come in when you're ready." She said.

"Okay." I replied. _This is going to be a long morning_,I thought, but worth it in the end.

What is Alice going to do with me?She can't do much with my hair since I got it cut chin length. What if she puts extensions in it? Ugh!

I go to Aunt Alice's room. The bathroom counter is full of make up. Different blushes, lipsticks and eye shadow containers.

"Mom," I called. "Are you helping with my make up and my hair or getting my dress on?"

"All three. Don't worry I think you'll look just fine in my dress. And I promise, I won't do too much with the make up. Aunt Alice just wants a repeat of mine and your father's wedding." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Aunt Alice can you go get my dad and bring him in here? I need to talk to him and my mom." I asked.

"Fine just don't take too long." She said. Aunt Alice left the room to go get dad. What are they going to say?

"Rey," my dad called. "What is it? What do you need?"

"I don't know how to begin." I said scared.

"Well tell us who it involves." Mom said.

"It involves me, Jake and someone else."

"Who is the someone else?"

"I don't know." I said. I crossed my arms over my stomach.

"Well what do you know?" mom asked.

"The someone else has been here for at least a month." I answered.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" my dad yelled. "Why did you do that?"

Oops I forgot dad could read my mind, I'm in big trouble now.

"Edward, Renesmee, what is going on?" mom asked.

"Well Bella, apparently, a month ago, Renesmee and Jacob had sex. She just found out last night she is pregnant." dad answered.

"What? Oh honey that's wonderful!" mom gushed.

"What, your not mad?" I asked.

"Well kind of, but not a whole lot." she replied. "I mean I can be a grandmother without aging. Wouldn't you like that?" she asked.

"Bella," dad said. "Are you seriously saying that it is okay that Rey is pregnant?"

"Well yeah. She is older than I was when I was pregnant with her." mom replied.

"True. Okay, Rey, when were you planning to tell Jacob your pregnant?" dad asked.

"Ummmm... I'm thinking at the reception. As a wedding gift, a surprise, you know?" I replied.

"But what will the baby be like? Half vampire, half werewolf? More vampire than werewolf? More werewolf than vampire? Neither?" dad asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm scared about what will happen if the Volturi find out about the baby." I said.

"Can you wrap this up and save the conversation for later? After rey gets ready?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Yeah. Hold on." I counted to ten. "Okay come in."

"I heard about the baby you know. The dress will be ruined if there is a baby bump. Is there a baby bump?" she asks as she comes in the room.

I look at my stomach and move my shirt out of the way. "Umm... No. At least I don't see one, yet."

"Well there's only one way to find out. Okay. Bella start on her make up."

After what seems like hours (though it was only one,) Aunt Alice says "Done. She looks perfect."


	4. Walking Down the Aisle

Walking Down The Aisle

"Rey" my dad said. "Calm down. You're just like your mother on our wedding day. I can hear your heart flutter." He chuckled

"Right. Sorry. I'm just really nervous." I said.

"Rey, you'll be fine. It's over very quickly." Mom told me. "No need to be nervous."

"Well what did you do when you got nervous?" I asked.

"I actually didn't do anything. I just relied on your Aunt Alice and Grandpa Charlie." She told me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Quarter 'till three. You have 15 minutes until everyone starts arriving. Relax. Please." Aunt Alice answered. "Thanks


End file.
